


Being Watched, Being Seen

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/"><b>itstonedme</b></a>; kind of a companion piece to <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/43811.html"><b>this</b></a> but from a different POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Watched, Being Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**itstonedme**](http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/); kind of a companion piece to [**this**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/43811.html) but from a different POV.

Growing up on film sets, Elijah was used to people watching him. He learned quickly how to avoid and rebuff unwanted attention, and how to catch and retain anyone's interest. He was very good at casual encounters, exploring and having fun and learning boundaries.

Orlando had watched him from the day they met and Elijah encouraged it, quietly blew on the embers that seemed to burn slowly behind those eyes. But as the days turned to weeks he realized he didn't want just a few fun nights, some stolen incidental moments. For the first time he discovered a new way to look at someone, a new way to feel: deeper, clearer, nerve-wracking and exhilarating. And after years of seeing people watch him he finally learned to recognize the uniqueness of a special look, and was thankful it was coming from Orlando's eyes.


End file.
